Lien particulier: Partie 3
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Troisième partie de ma Fic: Lien particulier! Je classe celle là une coche plus haut, mais c'est à peine... La prochaine et dernière sera M, c'est sûr! Reviews


**Lien particulier (Partie 3: Adolescence troublée)**

**Salut! Voici la troisième et avant dernière partie de ma Fic : Lien Particulier! J'ai inventée des dates dans celle-ci, je n'avais pas le choix sinon Nymphadora était trop jeune… Vous comprendrez en lisant x) Je suis retournée dans mon style habituel pour celle-là! ^^**

La petite fille avait mûrit, la femme cruelle avait changée. Son mari la battait encore plus fréquemment, mais elle avait trouvée une source de réconfort : les femmes. Certes, elle adorait les hommes! Mais elle avait compris, grâce à de divers expériences, que les 2 sexes ne la laissaient guère indifférente… Elle s'était plusieurs fois consolée des blessures que lui infligeait son mari, dans les bras d'une femme…

La jeune adulte, pour sa part, à 14 ans, commençait à se poser des questions sur son avenir, sur sa vie en générale. Elle voulait des enfants, une belle famille, une grande maison, une carrière qu'elle apprécierait… Et plus le temps passait, plus cette carrière se clarifiait dans son esprit, et devenait tranquillement un métier qui la passionnait…

Une petite fête familiale se préparait d'ailleurs en l'occasion des 14 ans de Nymphadora. Sa mère rayonnait de joie, et lui avait même demandée d'écrire un discours! Pas besoin de mentionner que l'adolescente trouvait cette idée ridicule, mais elle l'avait fait pour que sa mère soit heureuse…

Andromeda avait même acceptée d'inviter Bellatrix, sa sœur détestée, Mangemort en plus. Au moins, sa fille ne savait pas la vraie profession de sa tante… Son cœur aurait été brisé…

Bellatrix, vêtue d'une longue robe moulante verte foncée, coupait des légumes dans la cuisine. Elle avait décidée de les couper façon Moldue, pour voir ce que sa donnerait. Résultat : une coupure peu profonde au doigt, et un juron sonore. Elle grogna, puis respira bruyamment.

2 bras s'enroulèrent atour de sa taille fine, une tête s'appuya sur son épaule droite et une paire de seins moelleux s'écrasa contre son dos. Elle sourit, se retourna et pris sa nièce dans ses bras.

- Joyeux anniversaire, ma belle.

- Merci Bella…

- Tu as laissée tomber le «tante»? Trop poli pour une jeune femme de 14 ans?

- Trop de distance pour une femme que j'aime…

Avant même n'avoir pu penser se reculer, Bellatrix sentit les lèvres tendres et douces de sa nièce s'écrasées contre les siennes. Elle goûta la bouche quelques secondes, rendant le baiser avec ardeur… Jusqu'au moment où elle comprit qui l'embrassait de cette façon. Elle recula, effrayée…

- Ma puce… Je suis ta tante…

Nymphadora écarquilla les yeux, puis rougit.

- Pardonne-moi, Tante Bella… Je devrais arrêter de réaliser tout ce qui me passe par la tête…

L'adolescente baissa la tête, sortit de la pièce rapidement, laissant derrière elle une Bellatrix bien confuse…

Le discours de sa nièce fût touchant, mais Bella paniqua à la dernière phrase du discours…

- J'ai toujours admiré ma tante Bellatrix, et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire le même métier qu'elle dans la vie… Je veux devenir Auror!

La famille applaudit, la Mangemort paniqua. Elle se leva brusquement, puis annonça haut et fort qu'elle devait parler à sa nièce tout de suite. Cette dernière la suivit, intriguée, dans le salon. La femme força la plus jeune à s'asseoir, puis prit ses mains entre les siennes.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Nymphadora… Je t'ai mentit…

- Ce n'est pas grave, tous les adultes le font…

- Non, tu ne comprends pas! Attend…

Bellatrix retira de son porte jarretelle sa baguette magique. Elle appuya la pointe contre son avant-bras gauche, et murmura une petite formule. Un instant plus tard, un tatouage noir fit son apparition… Il prit bien vite la forme de la Marque des Ténèbres… Sa nièce se leva d'un bond, regarda Bella comme la dernière des trainées.

- UNE MANGEMORT? NON! C'EST PAS VRAI!

Elle s'enfuit en courant du salon. Bella fondit en larmes, mais se répéta intérieurement que c'était mieux ainsi, que sa nièce aurait une vie plus heureuse sans elle…

**Bon, j'avoue, le thème de gaieté est un peu… disparut! Mais il va réapparaitre dans le dernier chapitre, c'est-à-dire le prochain… Il ne sera pas présent tout le temps, mais il ne faut pas trop m'en demander! Écrire sur le bonheur, j'y arrive pas… Enfin, pas beaucoup…**

**Reviews?**

**Anna Bella…**


End file.
